$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $3$ $\sqrt{58}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 3$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{3}{7}$